Never Alone
by harrypotterlove18
Summary: Ginny Weasley is haunted, haunted by the boy who possesses her soul and mind. She's never alone, not really. M for suicide, DARK!
1. Chapter 1

I stood stiffly as everyone gathered around to say goodbye. '_**Ginerva**_' the voice whispered. I suppressed a shudder as I stepped on to the train. My 6th year, it was Harrys, Rons, and Hermione's 7th year. Everyone was so happy because Voldemort was gone, they were happy because they were free of the burden of fear. Everyone's free, but me. Everyone's forgotten, about the little eleven year old girl that had her soul ripped and possessed. It was me, and the memory of Tom Riddle still haunts me. '_**Ginerva**_; the voice, his voice, whispered all the time. Filled me with fear and loathing, but no one cares about that, no one cares about me. I faked a smile and said "I'm going to go find some friends", Harry protested but Hermione and Ron were too busy staring into each other's eyes to notice me. "I'll be back later" Harry gave me a gentle kiss and then I left.

I lied, I was not going to meet friends; I was going to be alone; something I was hardly able to do these days. But then again, I'm never alone, not really. '_**Ginerva. Little innocent Ginerva. No one cares about you. No one loves you like I do. No one understands you like I do. No one knows you like I do. You must know that Ginerva.' **_I clamped my lips together so I wouldn't scream. I hated him, I hated him! "Shut up!" I muttered. I was truly going crazy, talking to a voice inside my head. I held my tears in; I didn't want to hear his lies. '_**I'm not lying Ginerva, you must know that. I do love you and I know you love me too, you foolish girl.**_' That sent my tears over the edge, I stated to sob, knowing he was right, but wishing he wasn't. That was the worst thing he'd ever done to me, he made me love him. I let him use me, I let him see through me, that's how Voldemort almost won; it was only luck that Harry was able to defeat him. I quickly tried to mop up the tears but they flowed freely as the voice continued to whisper in my head. '_**Oh Ginerva, why do you deny me. I'm the only one who likes you. Harry is just using you, he only likes to because he feels like he HAS to. You will never belong to him, you belong to me!**_' "No, No" I whispered. '_**Mine**_' I jumped up and wiped my eyes, I had to pull myself together.

I stepped out of my compartment and went to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I traveled back to the compartment and saw Ron and Hermione making out, "hey guys" I said loudly. They pulled apart and glared at me, "what do you want?" whined Ron. I winced and said "I just want to know where Harry is." Hermione made an impatient noise in the back of her throat and said "He went off somewhere, we don't know where." I took that as a dismissal and slipped out quietly. I traveled down further and heard weird noises coming from the last compartment. I knew I shouldn't intrude, but as I started to leave I heard Harry's voice and a moan. Anger and hurt boiled in me as I stormed over and yanked open the door. Inside I found Cho Chang with her shirt off making out with Harry. I gasped as my eyes filled with new tears. Harry whipped around and stared at me in shock. "Oh god… He was right" I whispered. Tom was right, Tom was right. "Ginny… I-" but before he could finish his sentence I backhanded him so hard he stumbled into Cho. I was surprised at my strength and then I knew where it came from. It came from him. Harry looked at me in surprise as I fled. I sobbed openly as the voice whispered '_**I told you Ginerva, I told you I was the only one who loved you. I told you he was using you. You should have listened to me, my sweet Ginerva.**_' I collapsed into Ron and Hermione's compartment, sobbing. "What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione asked me. "Harry… Harry's been cheating on me!" I choked out. Instead of the furious reaction I was expecting, Ron just rolled his eyes and Hermione said "oh Ginny, can you blame him, he just defeated the darkest wizard ever and you hardly give him anything. A small kiss here, a hug there. He's a man Ginny, not a eleven year old boy!" I looked at here, shocked. Was this really Hermione?_** '**_

_**They don't like you either, you're not important to them. But you're so important to me Ginerva.**_' I suddenly felt numb. The train stopped and we piled out. We made our way into the great hall and sat down for the feast. McGonagall said a few words and then the feast appeared. I ignored the food and focused on the voice. '_**Your life's not worth living Ginerva. Your boyfriends cheating on you, your brother and supposed to be sister don't care about you. Your brothers are all dead, and your parents are too busy grieving to care about you. You have no friends, all you have is me.**_' Oh god, Oh god, he's right! I walked numbly to the prefects bathroom and said the password, luckily some Ravenclaw prefect told me before I left the feast. I locked the door and conjured up a piece of parchment and a pen. And I wrote.

Dear everyone,

I am about to a very selfish act, I am about to kill myself. There are so many reasons, but I'll name a couple. Harry, you only used me for fame and went out with me because everyone expected you to, then you went and cheated on me. Ron, I love you, but you don't seem to love me, you always acted like I was some huge burden, and it has hurt me all my life. Hermione, I thought you were my best friend, but lately you've been ignoring me and snapping at me. And when I told that Harry cheated on me, you told me that it was because I wasn't putting out. But the main reason I feel the need to end my life is because ever since I was eleven, Tom riddle has possessed my mind and soul. Because I poured my soul into his memory, his memory now lives in me. It's the opposite of a Horcrux, instead of holding a part of a soul; his memory eats away at my soul. I hear his voice all the time, in the back of my head, telling me lies and sometimes telling me the truth. It's torture. I'm hurt all the time, and I cannot allow myself to live in such a good world when I am dark and broken inside. Mum, dad, Fred, and Charlie, I love you all so much and I hope one day you will forgive me. I don't want to die but I cannot live without Tom riddle inside my soul. I just want to be alone for once, because since I was eleven I was never alone. I'm never alone.

Ginny Weasley 

I cried as I wrote the last word. I left it beside me and took out my wand. '_**Do it. Just do it**_' the voice whispered. I nodded and cut my wrist deeply. I sobbed as I felt the life drain out of me, at last, I would be free. 


	2. Epilogue

_**Epilogue **_

Cold, darkness. That's what I saw and felt. I opened my eyes and looked around, my blood turned cold; I was in the Chamber of secrets. I stood up and looked widely around. I froze; standing behind me was Tom Riddle. He was just as handsome as I remembered. "Tom" I whispered. "Hello Ginerva" he said smiling widely, that was the smile that made my eleven year old self melt, but right now it scared me half to death.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Oh Ginerva, did you really think I would let you go? You're mine, and you will now be mine forever." I started crying silently "what- what are you talking about?" he tusked at me and said "Oh you silly girl, did you really think I would let you go? You belong to me, this is your hell" he said. I knew he was right and that why when he opened his arms to me I walked straight into them. He captured my lips and I knew this was my punishment. He growled and bit my neck, making a love mark. "I love you Tom" I said quietly. He smiled at me and said "I know my sweet Ginerva."

And with that he captured my lips once more. Then he took off my shirt and laid me down on the ground, I knew it wouldn't hurt because I was dead. He took off my bra with his teeth, literally ripping it off. I gasped in pain as he bit into each of my breasts. He took off my skirt and underwear quickly and looked at me. I blushed under his intense stare and slowly moved to unbutton his shirt. I was surprised he let me and I reveled his toned chest.

We continued to kiss as he took his pants and boxers off. He stuck one, two fingers inside of me and hit by G spot over and over again. I came hard, into his hand. He licked some of my juices and then put his fingers to my lips. I obediently sucked hard on his fingers. He moaned and I kissed him excitedly. He slipped inside of me and violently thrust in and out until I was screaming his name. I came hard and he was quick to follow.

He laid down next to me pulled me close. I silently cried, this was hell, because I was forced to love a monster, I was forced to love the man who killed thousands. But I loved him, and it pained every part of my soul, living was less painful than this. "Don't cry my sweet, we will be together forever." That made me cry harder as I whispered the words "never alone."

**This was my first dark story. i'm quite proud of it but i am happy with how it ended. i think i might write a few more like this. I'm really, really sorry i havn't been updating in a while. I broke my finger 8 weeks ago and had to have surgerey. But i'm almost recovered now, i just need to need 4 weeks of physical therapey. But i can write agian! So i'm going to be updating a lot more. I love you all :D thank you so much for showing me so much support with my Draco and Rose storys and my glee story. It means so, so, so much to me.**

**~Drew **


End file.
